Him
by moooooonk
Summary: Dia cuma laki-laki membosankan dan kaku. Hubungan mereka datar dan tidak ada yang spesial, tapi ada yang berubah ketika Sasuke mulai membahas hal lain.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : M**

**_._**

_**Him**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

"Kau cuma mau meniduriku?"

Sakura berkata pelan selagi memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di lantai sambil memainkan bungkusan kondom. Jam dinding yang digantung di dekat lemari menjadi satu-satunya suara setelah perkataan Sakura seakan terurai begitu saja.

Namun Sasuke yang terlihat mulai bosan hanya menggumam tak jelas. Sakura menghela napas, dia semakin tak nyaman duduk berlama-lama di kasur Sasuke.

Karena tidak ada respon yang cukup berarti, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan merapikan rok di atas lututnya. Seharusnya dia tahu Sasuke tak pernah serius dengannya, lagipula mereka masih pelajar sekolah.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke ikut bangkit mengetahui Sakura kini berdiri seraya mengambil tasnya.

Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke. "Pulang," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus dan semakin membuat Sakura mulai kesal.

"Apa ini salah?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, dia kini sudah mengacuhkan alat pengamanyang dipegangnya ke lantai yang baginya sudah tidak berguna.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu kini menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah serius Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Dia kemudian melangkah melalui Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai. Lalu ketika bunyi bedebam pintu kamarnya terdengar, Sasuke berdecak dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu hujan tidak turun dan Sakura tahu tanaman di belakang sekolah mulai kekurangan air. Ini hanya kebetulan Sakura melihat tanaman yang daunnya mulai menguning dan berinisiatif menyiramnya dengan air mineral di botol yang dibawanya.

Matahari bersinar terik ketika jam pelajaran olahraga, dan Sakura malah memutari gedung kelas tiga seusai lari jarak pendek dilakukan.

Sambil mengusap keringat, Sakura duduk di atas tanah. Dia menekuk kakinya dan mulai mengikat rambutnya ke belakang.

Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, meski Sakura tahu laki-laki itu tidak terlalu sibuk, tapi kenyataannya mereka sama-sama menghindar. Sasuke menawarinya berpacaran dua bulan yang lalu, melalui sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Sakura cukup mengenal Sasuke. Dia laki-laki dingin dan kaku, teman sekelasnya ketika kelas satu dan kini berpura-pura terlihat sibuk di perpustakaan padahal pemuda itu hanya menumpang tidur di sana. Bahkan Sakura tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke waktu itu, dia tidak pernah berpikiran menyukai Sasuke.

Dan sekarang dengan hubungan yang biasa namun berkesan aneh, Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengajak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Pada dasarnya Sakura hanya tidak mengerti seperti apa pikiran laki-laki itu.

Puas dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura akhirnya bangkit setelah mendengar salah satu temannya meneriakinya dari jauh untuk segera kembali. Dia cukup tak peduli dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

Sakura mendongak dari balik bilik kamar mandi dan Sasuke kini sudah berdiri di depan wastafel di toilet perempuan. Tidak biasanya dia mempersalahkan pesannya yang dibalas atau tidak, toh sama saja mengetahui laki-laki itu hanya sekali atau dua kali mengiriminya pesan selama dua minggu atau lebih.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu jika terus berada di sini." Sakura menggeser tubuh Sasuke dan kemudian membilas tangannya.

"Kau marah?"

Sakura diam. Dia mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan tisu dan kemudian melangkah keluar toilet.

Sekolah sudah lebih sepi saat jam pulang, tempat yang paling ramai hanya ruang klub dan lapangan olahraga. Selebihnya mungkin dijadikan tempat untuk bermesraan pasangan muda yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya di sekolah.

"Ayolah Sakura," tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat. Baru sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura cukup merasa gugup ketika Sasuke berkata ingin menidurinya, dan sekarang dia mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

Mereka tak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Meski baru berpacaran beberapa bulan, Sakura tak pernah merasa Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura berusaha tetap tenang, dia menarik lengannya dari Sasuke namun tak berhasil lepas.

Dari penampilan Sasuke, Sakura tahu laki-laki itu baru bangun dari tidur. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu selain bermalas-malasan di kelas maupun di perpustakaan.

"Aku bahkan tidak memaksamu waktu itu." Sasuke berkata pelan, dia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sakura dan beralih dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Bohong jika dia hanya iseng mengirimi Sakura pesan yang hanya dia lakukan ketika satu atau dua hari jika dia tak bertemu dengan Sakura. Mereka tidak pernah berkencan, pulang bersama hanya beberapa kali dan bertemu ketika jam makan siang meski kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Namun Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan malah semakin menarik dirinya. Dia melangkah menjauhi Sasuke, jalannya dia percepat meski Sakura tahu Sasuke mengikutinya.

Hampir sampai di ujung koridor, Sakura berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke hadapan Sasuke. Kalaupun dia tahu Sasuke tak memaksanya waktu itu, apa hanya ini yang diinginkan seorang laki-laki?

"Bilang saja, kau cuma mau melakukan seks denganku."

"Kita putus saja."

Sakura menarik napas panjang kemudian. Dia tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang kini mengerutkan dahinya karena perkataannya.

"Hei!" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya ketika Sakura beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura melamun di dekat jendela saat jam istirahat. Ponselnya dia genggam dengan tangannya yang keluar jendela. Gantungan ponselnya terlihat berkilat di bawah cahaya matahari, Sakura membelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan tentu saja dia membelikan Sasuke dengan bentuk yang sama. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menggantungkannya di ponselnya.

Sialnya saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dia sebenarnya tidak cukup marah, baginya Sasuke terlalu blak-blakan untuk hal seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu memang pemalas, tapi dia lumayan pintar meski Sakura enggan mengakuinya. Tapi memikirkan Sasuke lebih banyak seperti ini malah semakin membuat Sakura gelisah. Dia cukup muak menyadari dia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak kentara.

Terakhir mereka pulang bersama, Sasuke tengah menunggunya di halte depan sekolah meski Sakura telat mengabarinya selama satu jam.

Dan lagi-lagi dada dan perutnya semakin tak terasa nyaman, Sakura tahu ini perasaan aneh yang selalu lewat begitu saja terutama ketika Sasuke yang menjadi alasannya.

.

Sakura terbiasa pulang telat, saat sekolah sudah sepi dia baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. Namun kali ini mungkin dia akan lebih telat karena tiba-tiba langit mendung dan hujan deras di luar sana.

Sakura terpaksa menunggu hujan reda di dalam kelas dan memilih keluar ketika keadaan di kelas semakin gelap. Namun ketika Sakura sampai di depan lokernya, ada Sasuke yang berdiri di sana sambil menenteng kedua sepatunya sendiri.

Wajah datarnya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Dia membuka lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika Sasuke nyatanya masih diam dan terus memerhatikan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Oh kau tidak bisa pulang?"

"Ya, aku juga akan menunggu sampai hujan reda."

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar. Dia memang membawa payung, tapi hujan sederas ini juga pasti akan menyulitkannya. Lagipula sikap aneh Sasuke sekarang ini tidak cukup mengganggu baginya.

Lelah berdiri, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di depan loker dan kemudian Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Asal kau tahu, itu kudapat dari Naruto."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kondom?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli kalau kemudian kau akan pergi lagi, tapi cuma itu yang terus menggangguku." Sasuke berucap panjang.

"Eh?" Sakura kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura tahu tatapan Sasuke selalu seperti itu, tajam dan tentu saja tak bisa Sakura pungkiri kalau dia mulai tertarik karena itu.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian mata Sakura membulat ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh lembut permukaan bibirnya. Dan Sakura mudah menebaknya dengan cepat, Sasuke menciumnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya pelan.

Setengah menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang Sakura lekat yang tengah terbengong dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini yang pertama 'kan?" Sasuke berkata, dia mengangkat tangannya dan merangkum wajah Sakura lalu mengamati wajah tersebut dari dekat.

Sakura mengangguk, dia juga ragu meski sebelumnya ada laki-laki lain yang pernah menciumnya sebelum Sasuke. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menciumnya.

Lalu kemudian Sasuke menciumnya lagi dengan lebih berani dan lebih dalam. Sakura sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke semakin mendesak maju, bibirnya dilumat berkali-kali oleh Sasuke.

"Cu-cukup." Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tindakan Sasuke yang terus berlanjut.

Sasuke menurut dan Sakura meliriknya dengan mata hijaunya yang semakin membesar.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas seragam Sasuke yang sedikit basah. Nyatanya Sakura mulai tak merasa nyaman dengan detak jantungnya, tidak ketika tangan Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajah Sakura.

Selanjutnya ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya diberikan Sasuke. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya, bertukar air liur dengan bebas seakan tidak ada rasa jijik, dan Sakura terus menutup matanya meski dadanya terus-menerus berdetak dengan keras.

Sakura mengerang karena Sasuke tak juga berhenti. Tangannya memukul pelan dada Sasuke setelah merasa dia perlu pasukan oksigen di situasi seperti ini. Pada akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya, lidahnya seakan menggantung keluar sehabis bermain di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Menjauh dariku," kata Sakura. Dia mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh dan Sasuke mengalah dengan memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia kembali bersandar pada loker dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Masih jelas suara hujan di luar sana cukup nyaring, sudah hampir pukul lima sore dan sekarang benar-benar lebih gelap.

Kepala Sakura terangkat, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang mendongak. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang melamun saat ini.

"Aku melihat hasil ujianmu tadi," kata Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak sepintar itu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Kau iri? Karena yang kutahu kau selalu mengulang di setiap ujian." Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura.

Sakura refleks mencubit lengan Sasuke, dan kemudian beralih menatap ke ujung sepatunya. "Tidak mungkin aku iri dengan orang sepertimu. Kau dingin dan kaku."

"Kau juga aneh dan aku… cuma menyukaimu." Sakura berkata pelan, dia menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya.

Sakura sudah cukup malu mengatakan itu, tapi sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini hanya membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya. Dan nyatanya Sakura cuma tahu satu jawaban, dia menyukai Sasuke. Itu saja.

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Mata Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang mengambil sebuah payung dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Sakura tersenyum dan hampir tertawa, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura tergesa ketika laki-laki di dekatnya saat ini menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Payung yang dipegang Sasuke nyatanya tak cukup lebar untuk bisa melindungi tubuh mereka berdua. Sakura tahu seragam dan sepatunya mulai basah tapi Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangannya lalu tetap berjalan.

Sasuke yang cuek cuma berpura-pura tak serius.

Setidaknya dia tidak cukup kaku ketika mencium Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak memakai gantungan ponsel yang kuberikan?" Sakura bertanya ketika Sasuke hampir tertidur di atas kasur dengan sebuah buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura yang menopang dagu di meja belajar menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan memang benar, selang beberapa menit Sasuke benar-benar tertidur dan Sakura hanya menghela napas.

Tapi ketika Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya, dia tak sengaja melihat kunci kamar Sasuke yang menggantung di pintu. Sakura melihat gantungan ponselnya beralih menjadi gantungan kunci di kamar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh," ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
